Nightmares
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Chris and Darren often have nightmares about the other, leaving them pretty desperate for comfort. Fluff! RPF.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Nightmares  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 426  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A horrible nightmare leaves Chris calling Darren in the early hours of the morning. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** IT'S SO FUCKING FLUFFY I CAN'T EVEN. (Make sure you have something for the sweetness. It may cause tooth decay...If you're diabetic, it might not be a good thing to read.)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this...

* * *

><p>Chris woke with a start, his hand already flying out to grab his cell on the bedside table. He hit his second speed dial and pressed it to his ear, trying to calm his speeding heart and breathing. It rang and rang and his nerves were shot enough.<p>

"'lo?"

Chris breathing stuttered as he finally inhaled properly. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream_.

"Chris?" Darren's gruff, sleep-addled voice was so confused.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Chris panted, repeating his inner monologue. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream_.

"What was just a dream?"

Chris started. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah," he heard Darren yawn. He pulled his cell away from his ear and saw it was just after 3am. Whoops. "So what was it?"

"You," Chris mumbled, fighting back tears. "It broke on Twitter that you'd died."

"Still alive and well, apparently," Darren said. "Although still a bit disoriented. I'd just been trying to write lyrics for a Star Trek musical and it was _awful_."

Chris smiled, wiping his eyes. Darren was fine. He was _fine_.

"Geez man, if this is what happens when I sleep at my place, I should stay at yours more often," Darren teased.

Chris shrugged before realising Darren couldn't see it. "I like you being here. It's comforting knowing that when I wake up, you're nearby."

"Only so I can cuddle you."

"You give good cuddles."

"I do, huh?" Darren yawned again. "Well, remind me to give you a big cuddle in the morning Colfer to prove I'm perfectly okay."

"Will do. Sorry to have woken you," Chris felt awful.

"Honestly, I should thank you for waking me up. Star Trek? Jesus. I'll have to tell Joey in the morning that that is one thing we are _never _touching," Darren chuckled and Chris managed a weak smile. "I'm going to go sleep again now, hopefully of more pleasant things. Are you going to be okay?"

Chris tugged the pillow from the other side of the bed over and inhaled Darren's smell that remained from a few nights ago. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just don't go mountain climbing or anything."

"Mountain climbing? Me? Dude, never," Darren said, hanging up.

Chris continued breathing in Darren's scent. It wasn't as calming as having him actually here, in his bed, in his arms, but it would be enough until he saw him in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I had the same nightmare a couple days ago, that Darren had died. I can still see the tweets about it from various cast members. Ugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Nightmares  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 574  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darren has a nightmare about Chris and seeks comfort from the only person who can help.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** IT'S SO FUCKING FLUFFY I CAN'T EVEN. (Make sure you have something for the sweetness. It may cause tooth decay...If you're diabetic, it might not be a good thing to read.)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this...

* * *

><p>It took him a few fractured seconds to work out what the hell was going on. Fumbling, he pressed the 'answer' button.<p>

"'s goin' on?" he slurred.

"Chris? Open up."

"Whaaa-?" he flailed around a little as he woke.

"Open the door," a pause. "_Please_."

He rubbed his hand across his face and then slapped his cheek a few times. "'k. Be down. Sec. Gimme." He stumbled out of bed, his legs wobbling as he grabbed at a t-shirt and pulled it over his head before nearly falling down the stairs.

The door was barely open before he was engulfed in arms.

"Whaa-?" he said again blearily, his arms automatically coming up to hold Darren.

"Nightmare. Needed you," Darren inhaled against his neck deeply. Chris could feel he trembling.

"So you _drove _here?" he was waking up a little now. "Panicked?"

"Needed you," Darren repeated, his hands raking over Chris' body, checking, checking.

"I'm _fine, _Dare," he said gently, capturing Darren's dry hands in his own.

"Sorry, I just…" Darren looked away, suddenly realising how ridiculous it all seemed.

"You could've called," Chris smiled, kissing his cheek and leading him back upstairs to his bedroom.

"I didn't want to wait to see you," Darren mumbled behind him, making Chris pause and wrap his arms around Darren's neck while Darren pressed his face against Chris' torso, feeling the soothing, steady heart beat beneath his ear.

"I'm totally okay, I promise," Chris soothed, his fingers trailing through Darren's hair.

"I know that _now_, but I got so scared."

Chris continued tugging him up the stairs and Darren changed into his spare pyjamas he kept at Chris' place. Chris crawled back into his bed and opened his arms, waiting for the older boy.

"I feel so silly," Darren complained as he curled up close to Chris, breathing him in.

"Hush." Chris' hand rubbed down Darren's back. "Will you tell me what the nightmare was?"

Darren paused, tangled his fingers into Chris' tee. "Silly stuff. Some sort of set fire and I don't know if it was planned or not but you couldn't get out or something. And it took me a long time to calm down but I got back to sleep but then I had another one that you'd gotten murdered and I just…I needed you."

Chris placed his hand over Darren's neck, knowing it made him feel safer and held him close. "You know if there was a fire, I'd be the first one out."

"Of course," Darren said, feeling his breathing start to match Chris', feeling his rapidly beating heart start to slow, feeling his rattled mind starting to calm.

"Are you feeling better?" Chris asked, his fingers light on Darren's neck.

"Absolutely," Darren replied, nuzzling his nose against Chris' shoulder.

"Want to try sleeping again?" Chris yawned.

"Long as you don't go anywhere."

"Nuh-uh," Chris murmured, the urge to sleep creeping over him. "Staying righ' here."

His breathing deepened and Darren felt the tension leave Chris' body as he succumbed to the exhaustion in his bones. It took Darren a while to close his eyes and not see the horrific images that flashed occasionally but feeling the warmth, knowing Chris was _right here_, holding him, allowed him to eventually ease back into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wasn't planning on a second chapter but then I had another nightmare last night about Uni/Uni friends and Chris and performing so I used it as a stimulus. Of sorts.

Just wanted to post up that I have a writing-related Tumblr: an-alternate-world [dot] tumblr [dot] com. I'm also getting involved in a future!Glee role play, taking the part of Santana. We're seeking more people so if you're interested, check out my Tumblr where there are deets about applying and taking part! x


End file.
